The day we met, I fell for you
by Multifandxm
Summary: AU - Kara is CatCo reporter who goes to interview President Lillian Luthor. Lillian has two daughters, Eve who is ‘perfect’ and Lena, a complete troublemaker. Kara meets Lena and they have an instant connection. Find out what happens between them. Supercorp!


**Hey! This is one of my first fics, and my first supergirl one, but i really wanted to write this one- the idea for this was made by @supertomyluthxr on instagram :) This is an au, where Kara is not Supergirl. Hope you enjoy!**

Kara fixed her blouse and put on one of her many pastel cardigans. She felt slightly nervous as she walked out of her apartment to drive to National City airport, because she would be interviewing the new president. President Lillian Luthor had come into office just two weeks ago and from what Kara knew about her, she was a good person and had won by majority vote due to her political power, but also her kindness and diplomacy.

It wasn't hard to find out much about her, because even before presidency, the Luthors had always been powerful. From her research, she knew the president had two daughters, Lena and Eve and their father Lionel had died when they were young. Eve was all over the tabloids, usually on the cover of some beauty magazine or photographed at one of her charity galas; she was the epitome of a perfect rich girl. Lena was for sure more a troublemaker than a socialite, magazines and gossip channels filled with her escapades. Kara personally thought Lena should be on every beauty magazine, and more often than not she found herself staring at her perfect face with her blue eyes and raven hair every time she saw her in photos. She looked like a literal angel. _Focus Kara, you have a job to do_, she berated herself.

Her boss, Cat Grant asked her to go interview the new president personally for CatCo magazine, and she knew it was in her best interest not to disobey her, Cat already threatened to fire her around 5 times a week. She was however, super nervous for no apparent reason. Not that the president wasn't kind, but she was so inspiring and Kara would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit intimidated by her. _Come on Kara, you've dealt with Miss Grant, you can face the president. _

-

She reached her hotel at night, and she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. However tired she was, she decided to call Alex to let her know she reached.

"Hey baby sis,"

"Alex, are you drunk?"

"Nooooo..." she slurred. Her sister had a love for beer and sometimes she went slightly overboard. Slightly was a massive understatement.

"I just wanted to call you to tell you I reached. Try not to drink too much while I'm gone."

"No promises! Love you Kara."

"I love you too." She laughed. Alex Danvers was a government agent, and she was serious at work. Her sister was a total badass, and everyone at work was intimidated by her, but they clearly hadn't seen her on a night out. She shut her phone and and clocked out almost immediately, the day's exhaustion finally getting to her.

-

She was woken up by her alarm in the morning, and she desperately wanted to shut it off, but she knew she couldn't miss this interview. This was _the_ interview, and quite possibly one of the biggest days of her career, not to mention the fact that Miss Grant would crucify her. She grumbled as she got out of bed, (safe to say she was not a morning person). The ride to the White House in the CatCo car was quiet, which gave her some time to calm her nerves. By the time she reached the White House, she hoped she looked cool and collected, but she couldn't help marvelling at the giant building. Her thoughts were interrupted by a grey-haired man in a suit.

"Excuse me, are you the reporter here to interview President Luthor?".

"Yes, sorry, my name is Kara Danvers, and I'm here from CatCo worldwide media." She passed him her identification and he handed her a visitor's badge.

"CatCo, huh? Cat Grant and President Luthor were quite good friends back in the day." He smiled. She couldn't say she was surprised, the media mogul knew everyone and was probably one of the most well-known people herself. "Right this way." He led her towards the Oval Office. She studied the walls, filled with faces of past presidents, and expensive paintings that probably cost more than her car. After what felt like miles, the man opened the door and gestured for her to follow. President Luthor was sat up straight behind the desk, reading glasses framing her face as she looked over some stacks of paper. She looked up when Kara entered.

"Ah, you must be the reporter from CatCo, welcome to the White House." She rose gracefully from her chair. "Thank you Robert." she nodded at the man in the suit who left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ma'am it's an honour to meet you, I'm Kara Danvers, thank you for having me." She shook Kara's hand with a warm smile.

"You know Cat and I knew each other quite well back in the day," her eyes went wistful.

"Miss Grant always speaks very highly of you Ma'am."

"Good to hear." The president chuckled. "But, I'm sure you didn't come here to hear stories from my past, so let's get started, shall we? Please, take a seat."

Kara sat in the comfy chair opposite her and took out her tablet.

"President Luthor, how does it feel to be here in the Oval Office."

"Honestly, very humbling. I am so thankful to have been given the mantle of President and I'm excited to be able to help the country in any way I can."

"And you are the first female president, what do you feel about that?"

The president smiled at that. "Honestly it's about time!" She chuckled. "I feel that this is a huge step towards gender equality and I'm glad that I get the opportunity to show countless young women out there that they can be strong and powerful too."

-

The rest of the interview passed in a breeze, the president being wise, but also gentle. Kara liked her and could see why Miss Grant had too.

"Ma'am, thank you very much." She said at the end of the interview. She stopped the recording on the camera.

"Miss Danvers, tell Cat I said hi." She smiled and Kara laughed. Robert opened the door for her as she left and was about to lead her out when a fancy-looking walkie-talkie buzzed and someone spoke faintly out of it. Robert suddenly looked alert.

"Miss Danvers, I'm sorry, please wait a moment, I have to take this." He walked of with no explanation. _Okayyy_.. Kara thought, _that was weird_. She absent-mindedly began to pace, walking in small circles until she saw one of the nearby doors was open. She didn't mean to peek, _really_, but she saw someone sitting inside and they turned around. She quickly turned away, but it was too late.

"Come in." A woman's voice said slowly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- oh." She would have recognised Lena Luthor anywhere. Lena was on a large table with a bottle of expensive-looking scotch in her hand. Even sitting on a table, Kara thought she looked amazing, she was wearing trousers and a tight fitting top and her eyes were bright, but that may have been the scotch. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her lips curved into a smirk, probably because of Kara's staring. _Shit_. Her cheeks went red.

"Miss Luthor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I-" she stumbled, flustered.

"Hey," Lena's soft voice made her freeze. "Don't worry about it, I was just drinking away my problems." Kara was faced with a strange urge to ask her what was wrong, but she thought it would be too forward. "I'm Lena, by the way." She held her hand out.

"I'm, erm, Kara, Kara Danvers." She took it, and they locked eyes briefly, before Kara blushed again.

"Miss Danvers?" She jumped as Robert's voice ended the moment. "Miss Luthor? You know, your mother hates you drinking in the conference room." He chided.

"Relax, Robert, i'll put it away when she comes in here." She laughed. Robert shook his head with a hint of mirth.

"Miss Danvers, shall I see you out?" He said,

"Erm yes, thank you."

"Kara," Lena's voice caused her to turn around. "I hope this isn't the last time we meet." She smiled. Kara hoped she couldn't hear her heart beat frantically.

"I hope not either". Kara smiled back. "Bye, Miss Luthor." Robert ushered her out of the room and towards the exit.

-

**What did you all think? What will happen next, and will Kara and Lena meet again? RR and follow for more chapters ;)**


End file.
